


Punished

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Total Power Exchange, soap enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jack lets Jesse choose if they tell Gabe about a fight.





	

Jesse McCree sat in Commander Morrison’s office, his lip busted and the evidence of a bloody nose on his face. His hands were cuffed in his lap, and he was staring at them. Normally he would've been brought to Gabe, but he was still on his week-long mission. Jesse has snuck off base and went to a bar, using a fake ID to drink. He was sitting at the bar when he heard a few guys talking about Overwatch and their hatred for it. 

When the men moved into insults about Jack and Gabe, he had gotten up and defended them. The other men didn't like that and a bar fight broke out. He had been apprehended by local police and released to Jack Morrison when he had come to get him, which is how he found himself in his office now. Jack knelt in front of Jesse, warm hand gripping his jaw to force him to look up at the angry blue eyes. 

Jack, Gabriel, and Jesse were in a special relationship. Jack and Gabe had already been dating when they approached Jesse, asking him to join them in bed a few times before asking him to join their partnership. It had morphed into a D/D/s relationship, both men caring for Jesse in and out of bed. 

Jesse tried to pull back from the grip, from his dom’s angry eyes, but Jack's hand held him firm. Jack had a washcloth in his other hand and he started to dab at the split on his lip, hands gentle despite his glare. Jack cleaned his face up, eyes boring into his face the whole time. Jesse squirmed again. “Jack? Can you take the cuffs off?” Jack finished cleaning his face and nodded, uncuffing him silently. 

Jesse glanced at Jack again. His body was tense, frown deep and eyes angry. “I'm sorry.” 

“Are you sorry you did it or sorry I found out?” 

Jesse exhaled softly. “I'm sorry you had to go get me. Those guys deserved it.” Jack sat on the edge of his desk, face unimpressed. Jesse sighed softly, “What's my punishment?” 

“Officially, nothing, no documents were created. With me? Depends.” Jesse's eyebrows furrowed. “You think you deserve one? Should we tell Gabe or let it slide under the radar?” 

Jesse hated when Jack did this. “It was just a small fight. Nothin’ happened.” Jack nodded, glare lessening. “Alright. Go to bed.”

“That's it?” Jesse was suspicious. Jack nodded, “That's it. We don't have to tell Gabe since nothing happened. I'll be in bed shortly.” Jack’s voice was normal, not trying to guilt Jesse, no anger left. Jesse stood up and nodded, turning and walking out. 

In the room that Gabe and Jack shared, Jesse's secondary room, Jesse had stripped and crawled in the big bed. He had barely settled before Jack came in, shucking his coat. He left it on the table, smiling gently at Jesse. Jack stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to him, pulling him close to be his little spoon. Jesse snuggled in, wiggling his ass against Jack's crotch. Jack rubbed his hip gently, warm hand slipping down to grip Jesse’s already half hard cock. 

Jesse moaned, thrusting slightly into Jack's fist. Jack stroked him in slow, controlled movements, knowing exactly how to touch Jesse to make him whine. Jack pulled his hand away, Jesse making a displeased noise. Jack rummaged in the bedside table’s drawers, getting a bottle of lube and a plug, which he hid from Jesse. Jack's lubed fingers quickly found his tight hole, slipping one in swiftly. Jack fingered him quickly, barely enough to prep him for the plug he pushed in. 

Jesse sobbed out a moan, hips bucking. Jack pushed his knee between Jesse's leg, thigh pressed against the plug’s base. He pressed firmly as he reached around and gripped Jesse's weeping cock again, stroking him faster this time. Jesse came quickly, ass pressing back against his thigh to fuck himself with the plug. Jack grabbed a tissue and cleaned up his come. Jesse reached back for Jack's cock, his hand carefully pushed away. 

Jack chuckled softly. “I am tired. I don't require an orgasm nightly like you seem to think you do.” He teased lovingly. “Go to sleep, baby. Gabe comes home tomorrow.” 

When Gabe returned, he had ushered both men into their room, pulling them both close. He kissed them both and led them to bed. He held them both, just enjoying the contact again. “Mm,” he turned to Jack as his hand traced Jesse's spine. “How was our boy, Jackie?” He chuckled softly. Jack pressed a kiss to Gabe's temple. “No incidences.” He smiled. Jesse relaxed a little. 

Gabe's hand wandered lower and gripped his ass. Jesse moaned. “Good. Got a reward then.” He sat up. “You're gonna suck Jack off first while I work you open.” Jesse nodded, moving on his stomach between Jack’s legs to yank his pants down, mouth latching onto the head quickly. Jack's hand worked its way into Jesse's messy hair. He carefully pushed him to take more, eyes closing. Jesse moaned loudly around his cock when Gabe's thick finger breached his hole. 

Gabe ghosted his mouth down Jesse's spine, pressing soft kisses. “Mm. Our good boy. So proud you behaved while I was gone.” Jesse whined around Jack's cock. Gabe worked a second finger in. “Gonna make you feel so good, Jessito.” Jesse popped off Jack's cock audibly. Gabe's finger paused. “What's wrong, cariño? Need more lube?” 

Jesse laid his head on Jack's thigh, sighing softly. “Wasn't good.” He muttered. Jack's hand stroked his hair. Gabe pulled his finger out, rolling Jesse over. “You weren't?” Jesse shook his head, face burning. Gabe frowned a little, looking at Jack with confusion.

“I let him decide if he deserved a punishment or not and if we should tell you or not. He chose to not tell you, or receive a punishment. He got in a bar fight last night. I had to get him from the station.” 

Gabe frowned deeper. “Jesse. Sit up.” His voice was deep and commanding. He sat up slowly. “You think getting apprehended isn't a reason for a punishment? And you think it's okay to keep things from me?” 

“I… didn't want to be spanked.” He said quietly, whining a little. “I told you, though. That was good, right?”

Gabe got off the bed. “Only because you feel guilty, now.” He disappeared into the bathroom. Jesse shook a little when Gabe returned, a bottle and syringe in his hands. “Gabe, oh, no, please? I'll take the cane. Please?” He whined. 

“You don't get a choice. Roll over, Gatito.” Jesse complied, eyes misting over as he rolled back on his stomach to have his face on Jack's thigh. Jack pet his hair lightly. One of his legs was pushed up, Gabe’s finger returning. He opened Jesse up a little more, enough to hold a plug, before pulling his fingers out. The tip of the syringe took its place, pushing in pure soap. Jesse squirmed, panting softly already. The syringe was pulled away, then replaced, pushing another full tube in. Gabe got up and went to the bathroom again. 

“Jesse.” His voice was strong and commanding. Jesse slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Gabe had an enema bag up and full, a small nozzle on the end. Jesse stood there, feeling some of the soap oozing out of him, trailing down his thigh. “Bend over the sink.” Jesse complied with a shaky sob. Gabe slowly slid the nozzle in and started the flow. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped up the trail down Jesse's quivering thigh. 

Jesse gasped, sharp and loud as the first cramp hit. The soap burned as it mixed with the water, filling him quickly. “Gabe, please, I'm sorry.” He gasped out, hand flying to his tummy. Gabe carefully moved his hand away, rubbing for him. Jesse straightened up at another cramp. Gabe carefully pushed him to bend again. “Yellow, Gabe, oh god, please. Yellow, please.” 

Gabe stopped the flow. “Safe words aren't for punishments. 

Jesse turned to face Gabe, tears leaving lines down his face. “Please, I've learned, I promise. I really learned, I swear.” Gabe nodded, pushing Jesse's hair from his face. “Go ahead and release. Let me know when you're done.” Gabe left the bathroom, closing the door. 

Jack was reading on his holo-pad. “Sounds painful in there.” Gabe sat at the end of the bed. “Yeah. Not as bad as he makes it seem. I've done it to myself, a few times, before I've ever brought it in as a punishment. Burns, cramps like hell.” 

Jack nodded. “I trust you. He trusts you. I heard him call yellow right before you left the bathroom. Did you take a safeword on a punishment?” 

“He knows they don't work during a punishment. I let him release to take it easy on him. He's still getting spanked when he comes out.” Jack nodded again. A comfortable silence fell between them. “I love him.” Jack said suddenly, looking at Gabe. “I know you love him too.” 

Gabe smiled a bit. “Yes. I do.” Jesse opened the door and came out, hand still on his stomach, new tear tracks down his cheeks. Gabe opened his arms and Jesse moved to the bed quicker, crawling into Gabe's arms. Gabe helped him sit on his lap, his feet in Jack's. Jesse sobbed into Gabe's neck. Jack started to rub his feet gently, Gabe rubbing his back and tummy. Jesse eventually calmed down, leaning into Gabe heavily. 

“I'm s-sorry I got in a fight. An’ wanted to keep it quiet.” He whispered. Gabe pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Thank you, dulcito.” He quietly held him for a moment before Jack spoke up. “We love you, Jesse. We talked and agreed.” He kept rubbing Jesse's feet. Jesse looked at them both, wiping his eyes. “I love y’all too.” He whispered. Gabe pressed a kiss to his temple, Jack lifting a foot to press a kiss to the arch. 

Jack smiled a little. “Good. Now, I'm gonna spank you, then we’re going off base for a nice dinner.” Jesse slumped a bit before nodding. He crawled off Gabe's lap and over Jack's. 

Both men spanked differently. Gabe liked to start with his hand and move to an implement, going until he decided Jesse had learned his lesson. Jack liked to use his hand all the way through, warming him up slowly, then moving to hard, precisely placed swats until Jesse was limp. At that point, he would give Jesse a number for the final spanks. Jesse was to count out loud with each slap. 

Jack rubbed his hand over Jesse's ass then began swatting, Jesse flinching with each. Gabe held his legs down, massaging his calves during his punishment. Jack kept a steady pace until Jesse gasped out a sob, shaking body going limp over his thighs. Jack rubbed over his red ass gently, cooing a little. “Alright, Jesse. Count for me, baby. Fifteen more.” 

His hand fell hard on Jesse's ass, making him stiffen and yelp. “One, Jack.” His hand fell again, Jesse shooting up on his arms. Jack pressed him back down gently. “Two!” Jack kept on like that, swatting with his full strength until they got to fifteen. He rubbed Jesse's hot ass for a few minutes, until his sobs subsided. Gabe pressed a kiss to the arch of the foot Jack didn't kiss. 

“Sweet, sweet Jesse.” Jack cooed, hand rubbing gently as he checked for breakage. Jesse's thighs clenched. Jack's finger traveled down his crack, rubbing gently at his entrance. Gabe chuckled as the foot in his hand tensed and curled. “We’ll take care of you when we get back.” Jesse nodded. 

He slowly got off of Jack's lap, getting pulled onto Gabe's for a sweet kiss. 

Jesse could get used to this.


End file.
